Kiba no Otanjoubi!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Oneshot. Kiba yang berencana hang out dengan Naruto ketimpa sial 3 hari berturut-turut, sampai akhirnya Hana, kakaknya, dan Naruto menyadarinya sesuatu. Birth-fic untuk Kiba. Kiba-fans? Diharapkan jangan baca -plak- AU, gaje. TELAT 2 HARI!


**Kiba no Otanjoubi!**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please Dong, Ah! © Bondan Prakoso and Fade2Black**

**.**

"_Nar, jadi nggak kita hang out besok?"_

"_Ya, jadi, dong! Masa' nggak, sih…?"_

"_Oh. Oke deh. Sampai jumpa di hang out nanti, ahaha…"_

"_Yo!"_

**.**

**-5 Juli-**

Siang yang terik. Kiba berjalan mengitari Konoha tak tentu arah dan tujuannya. Sedangkan rumah ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Dia tak peduli dengan keadaan rumahnya yang—saat ini—sedang sangat sumpek. Pergi kemana nggak bilang siapa-siapa, itu sudah biasa—katanya.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah janjian dengan Naruto kemarin buat _hang out _bareng… Mereka sih, niatnya kumpul di Lapangan Konoha.

"Oh iya, gue lupa!" seru Kiba—pada dirinya sendiri—saat berjalan dengan tenang, secara tiba-tiba. "Hari ini 'kan gue janjian sama Naruto buat _hang out_!" katanya lagi sambil menyadari sesuatu itu. "Ya udah, deh. Apa boleh buat?"

Drap drap drap

Kiba pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju Lapangan Konoha, tempat mereka janjian.

Drap drap drap

"…?"

Sreeet!

"?" Kiba menghentikan larinya. _'Kenapa mereka liatin gue, ya?'_ pikirnya.

"..."

"..."

Orang-orang yang di sekitar tempat itu memperhatikan Kiba dari kepala sampai kaki. Mata mereka tiba-tiba melekat pada kaki Kiba—kebawah, maksudnya.

"?" Kiba melihat ke bawah. _'Mampus gue!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. _'Gue lupa pake sepatu! Mana nggak pake apa-apa lagi!'_ omelnya lagi. _'Mau gimana lagi? Sudahlah!'_

Drap drap drap

Kiba berlari menuju warung terdekat yang ada di situ, dan untungnya ada banyak menjual sendal yang murah meriah. Tanpa pikir panjang lain, ia pun berlari ke warung itu.

Tap tap

"Hah... Hah..." Kiba ngos-ngosan.

"Konnichiwa," sapa penjual di warung itu. "Mau beli apa, nak?" tanyanya.

"Hah..." Kiba masih mengatur nafasnya. "Ano... Ada sendal jepit, ojii-san?"

"Oh," Penjual itu berjalan menuju tumpukan sandal jepit jualannya. "Hm... Ini!" ujarnya sambil memberikannya pada Kiba.

"Yosh!" Kiba mengangguk, lalu menerima sandal itu.

Kemudian, ia pun mengaduk-aduk saku celananya, namun...

'_Cih, sial,'_ dumelnya lagi. _'Gue nggak ada uang!'_ "Eto... Ojii-san..." ucap Kiba gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "A-ano... Saya nggak bawa uang..."

"?" Paman penjual masih bingung. "Jadi..."

"Sa-saya... Nggak jadi beli sendalnya!" Kiba langsung cabut, lari secepatnya ke rumahnya. "Gomennasai, ojii-san!" serunya selagi masih dengar—sambil berlari, tentunya.

"Hm, dasar."

**.**

Drap drap

"Cih, dasar!" Kiba masih ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas. "Jadi balik ke rumah lagi, deh!"

Drap drap

"Hah… Hah…" Kiba ngos-ngosan lagi. "Akhirnya... Hah... Sampai di rumah..."

Tap tap

Kiba pun berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan kaki yang sakit dan kepanasan, dia masih saja mampu melakukan itu, ckckck. Nggak nyambung...

Setelah berjalan menuju pagar, ia pun membuka pengunci pagar itu.

"!"

Kaget dia. Kenapa?

"Jiah, gue baru ingat!" Kiba mencak-mencak sambil menggetok-getok kepalanya. "Hana-nee sama okaa-san pergi ke dokter hewan!"

Ah, sial nasibmu, Kiba.

"Sial. Gimana, nih?" Kiba duduk sebentar di bawah pohon yang ada di depan rumahnya, namun berada di luar pagar. "!" Lampu redup segera muncul di atas kepala berambut coklatnya itu. _'Manjat! Iya! Gue harus panjatin nih pagar!'_

Set

Kiba segera berdiri dari duduk-duduk santainya dan segera memanjat pagar rumahnya yang sudah agak berkarat itu.

Hap!

'_Yak! __Berhasil!'_ batin Kiba, penuh kemenangan. _'Ayo kita melom—'_

"Oi!" Tiba-tiba, tetangga di sebelah rumah Kiba melihatnya memanjat pagar rumah—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah rumah Kiba sendiri.

"?" Kiba terkejut lagi, ia pun menunda lompatannya yang sedetik lagi berhasil.

"Hei, kau mau maling mangga, ya?" kata tetangga itu lagi, sedikit berteriak.

'_Gila dah...'_ Kiba naik darah lagi. _'Masa' gue dikirain mau maling mangga? __Wong itu rumah gue sendiri, kok.'_ "Ng-nggak kok!" elak Kiba. "I-ini 'kan—"

"Halah, bohong!" Tetangga itu masih saja bersikeras.

Drap drap

"Awas kau, ya!" Tetangga itu berlari menuju Kiba. "Kemari kau!"

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tak ada pilihan lain, Kiba pun kembali melompat turun—namun kearah luar—dan kembali berlari tak tentu arah.

Drap drap drap

"Dasar tuh, anak. Nggak diajarin orangtuanya dulu kali, ya? Maling mangga orang, nggak tahu dosa apa?" Tetangga yang gaje itu pun ngomel-ngomel sendiri, lalu masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

**-Kembali ke Kiba-**

"Hah... Hah..." Kiba benar-benar kelelahan kali ini. "Baka. Masa' maling di rumah sendiri? Kagak tahu tuh orang?" Darah Kiba sekarang asli sudah di puncaknya sudah.

Kini, dia sudah berada di Lapangan Konoha, tempat ia janjian dengan Naruto kemarin. Namun, apa daya? Kiba tak menemukan Naruto disitu.

Tit tit

Handphone yang dibawa Kiba berbunyi, tanda SMS masuk.

"Eh? SMS? Dari siapa, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan handphone kesayangannya itu.

**From: Naruto**

**Kib, gue ****nggak jadi datang hari ini, ya.**

**Lu kelamaan, sih.**

**Besok aja****, ya. Oke?**

**Gue tunggu, loh. Di Lapangan Konoha juga, jangan telat lagi =w='**

"Ck, betulan sial gue hari ini!" Kiba duduk di bangku lapangan itu sambil merenungi nasib.

Dia menunggu lama di bangku itu sampai-sampai—hampir—tidak menyadari kakak perempuannya—Hana—dan ibunya—Tsume—pulang lewat lapangan tempat ia duduk di bangku itu.

"Eh? Itu Kiba 'kan, okaa-san?" tanya Hana pada ibunya sambil menunjuk Kiba yang tampaknya udah molor di bangku lapangan.

Tap tap

Hana pun berlari menuju bangku yang diduduki Kiba itu. Awalnya, ia berpikir bahwa adiknya itu duduk santai saja, sambil menutup matanya—melihat posisinya yang seperti bersantai. Namun, perkiraannya salah.

"E-eh!" Hana terkejut setelah menerima kenyataan. "Ki—Kiba tidur!" serunya agak keras, membuat Tsume ikut berjalan ke tempat itu.

Tap tap

"Hah? Kiba tidur di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Tsume sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dia pikir ini rumah apa?" katanya lagi. "... Tidak pakai alas kaki apa-apa lagi."

"..." Hana melihat kaki Kiba. "Ki—Kibaaa!" teriaknya—benar-benar syok melihat keadaan Kiba.

"Hng?" Kiba terbangun sadar sambil mengusap ilernya. "Hana-nee? Okaa-san?" Dia belum sadar betul, matanya masih berkunang-kunang. "... E-eh! HANA-NEE! OKAA-SAN!" Akhirnya, ia pun sadar total.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Tsume marah. "Masa' tidur disini?"

"Ano... E-eto, okaa-san..." Kiba takut menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sudah! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Tsume sambil menarik paksa (baca: menyeret) Kiba yang malang itu pulang—dan Hana juga.

'_Hm, untunglah okaa-san nggak __maksa, hehe.' _Kiba bersyukur di batinnya.

**-6 Juli-**

"Hm! Sekarang pasti lancar!" seru Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang masih jam—"

Kiba melirik arlojinya dan—

"—!" Kiba terkejut setengah hidup. "Ga-gawat! Gue telaaat!" serunya kesal. "Ya udah, gapapa! Sekarang… CABUUUT!"

Kiba pun segera memakai semua perlengkapannya untuk ketemu Naruto, menagih janji hutangnya kemarin.

'_Daripada nggak jadi, ribut deh dia ntar!'_ pikirnya membayangkan Naruto marah.

GLEGAAAR!

"Waduh, kenapa lagi, nih?" Kiba emosi.

Zrash!

Hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya—dan tidak sopannya, nggak permisi waktu mau datang. Kasih tanda dulu, 'kek. Entah itu mendung. Kasian 'kan, Kiba-nya? Langsung datang begitu aja...?

"Hah~ Gue kebasahan plus keujanan deh..." ucapnya meratapi nasib.

Kruyuuk kruyuuk

"Mana belum makan tadi, jadi pada main keroncongan perut gue ini," katanya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang masuk angin.

Di tengah hujan itu, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya juga. Ia teringat, semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kejadian pada siang harinya. Padahal, seharusnya dia kelelahan karena itu, dan bisa tidur dengan cepat. Aneh...

Sambil mengucek matanya yang merah itu, ia pun segera menyeberang untuk berteduh. Karena penglihatannya yang—hanya—sebelah itu kurang jelas, alhasil, sewaktu ia menyeberang, ia tidak melihat bahwa sebuah sepeda motor berjalan kencang ke arahnya.

Tin! Tin!

Nguuung!

Tap tap

Druaaak!

Habislah riwayat bocah si pecinta anjing itu. Dia tergeletak di jalanan basah karena hujan. Kepalanya pecah dan darahnya mengalir dan mengucur memenuhi jalan di TKP tragedi sadis itu.

"Oi, Author! Jangan mengada-ngada! Gue masih hidup!" bantah Kiba membuktikan fakta pada Author.

**-Siaran ulang-**

Tin! Tin!

Nguuung!

Tap tap

Druaaak!

Na'aslah nasib bocah si pecinta anjing dari Konoha itu, Tangan dan kakinya sedikit lecet dan jadi kotor karena berhasil menghalau sepeda motor itu—namun sedikit tergesek.

**-Di rumah Kiba-**

"Kaa-san! Aku cari Kiba dulu, ya!" pamit Hana pada ibunya sambil mengambil payung—untuk mencari Kiba—dan menerobos derasnya hujan.

"Hati-hati!" pesan ibunya.

"Hai!"

Drap drap drap

Tak lama setelah berlari-lari melawan hujan, Hana pun menemukan Kiba sedang terduduk lemah di warkop—tepat di seberang jalan yang ingin Kiba seberangi tadi.

Drap drap drap

Segera, ia pun berlari menuju warung kopi itu. Sebelumnya, ia geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kiba yang sedang duduk di situ sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya ke atas kursi, sambil menopang tangannya untuk meneguk kopi.

Drap drap

Akhirnya, ia sampai juga di warkop tempat Kiba itu. Ia pun menutup payungnya dan segera menegur Kiba.

"Hoi, Kiba!"

"!" Kiba kaget sebentar, lalu gemetaran. Ia pun menoleh dengan tidak rela. "Ha-Hana-nee?" ujarnya nggak sanggup (?).

"Kau ini, ya!" Hana menarik—atau menjewer—telinga Kiba sambil menceramahinya. "Sudah tahu hujan gini, masiiih aja keluar. Gimana nanti kalau kau sakit? 'Kan jadi repot okaa-san kau buat," omelnya pada Kiba—seraya menggoyang-goyangkan jeweran di telinga Kiba.

"I-iya... Hana-nee... A-ampun..." Muka Kiba memerah menahan sakit, sambil memohon-mohon agar berhenti ditarik lagi telinganya.

"..." Sedangkan orang lain di warkop itu hanya ber-sweadtropped-ria melihat adegan kakak-adik tersebut.

**-Setelah beberapa jam menceramahi Kiba-**

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Hana—yang akhirnya mengalah. Padahal, dia yang memulai.

Tap

Kiba pun berdiri, hendak berjalan mau pulang. Sedangkan hujan masih belum berhenti—namun sudah rintik-rintik alias gerimis. Hana pun tidak perlu membuka payungnya, karena ia berpikir sudah biasa dengan gerimis beginian.

Kopinya? Oh, sudah dibayar sama Kiba, kok. Tenang saja.

"…"

Tap tap tap

Hana dan Kiba pun pergi keluar dari warkop itu, meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih sweatdropped melihat kejadian tadi.

**-7 Juli-**

"Hn, jangan sampai seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi," Kiba menghela nafasnya, berjanji. "Oke, sekarang waktunya _hang out _beneran!" serunya, lalu berlari menuju Lapangan Konoha.

Drap drap

'_Yeah, untung nggak ada halangan…'_ kata Kiba—penuh kemenangan—dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hm…?"

Tampak seorang perempuan anggun berambut biru muda panjang sepinggang dan mata merah darah sedang berdiri di beberapa langkah saja dari Kiba.

"Hei, kau yang disana," panggil cewek itu. "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"!" Kiba langsung deg-degan. "Ano… Ki-Kiba… Namaku Kiba…" jawabnya gugup. "Ka-kalau namamu…" tanyanya masih deg-degan. _'Cakep bener nih cewek, hehe…'_ pikirnya jahil.

"Reika, namaku Reika Ichika, senang berkenalan denganmu," balas cewek itu.

"I-iya, ha-hajimemashitte…" Kiba masih tidak bias berkedip liat cewek itu.

"…" Si Reika diam sejenak. "Tinggal dimana, Kiba?" tanyanya santai.

"Ng, dekat kok. Hanya beberapa meter dari sini," jawab Kiba, pikirannya masih kacau. "Mau kuantar?" tawarnya.

"Oh, nggak usah…!" tolak cewek itu. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya…" pamitnya.

"He? Kau mau kemana?" Kiba panik. "Tu-tunggu, Reika!"

Dalam sekejap, Reika sudah hilang dari pandangan Kiba, kasihan…

"Ck, sial lagi," kata Kiba—yang lagi-lagi—menyesali perbuatannya.

Setelah menyesal, iseng-iseng ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Biar gaya, gitu… Kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tap tap tap

"Eh?" Kiba meraba-raba saku celananya, terasa janggal. "He? Loh? Uangku tadi kema—Mampuus! Diambil si… Re—Si-siapa tadi? Re-Rei—Reika! Iya!" umpatnya kesal. "Hm, breng*** tuh orang… Cantik-cantik kok penjahat… Sial…"

Tiiin!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah angkutan umum sudah berhenti di hadapan Kiba. Dan anehnya, supir angkot tersebut langsung meminta ongkos duluan baru naik.

"Mana?" Supir tersebut menjulurkan tangannya.

Kiba merogoh sakunya lagi sambil berpikir, _'Gila… Sangar amat muka tuh supir… Kaya' preman di terminal-terminal, hiii…'_

"Grrr… Lama amet sih!" Supir itu mulai marah dengan geram dan garangnya. "Kalo nggak lu kasih duitnya, nggak jadi nganter, nih!" ancamnya.

"Wah, gawat…" bisik Kiba pelan. "Uang gue 'kan udah diambil si Reika no baka itu…" sambungnya lagi. "Err… Sa-saya… Saya… Saya nggak ada duit…" kata Kiba mengaku dengan takut-takut.

"Argh…!" Supir itu makin marah dan keluar dari mobilnya.

Blam!

Pintu mobil ditutup dengan sangat tidak berperasaannya.

"Dasar kaaauuu!" Supir itu berteriak dan…

Duagh!

Bogem mentah melayang di pipi kanan Kiba. Supir itu lalu kembali lagi ke mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan cepat, secepat kilat.

**BRUUUM!**

Para penumpang di dalam udah kaya' di disko. Pada gerak maju mundur semua, karena si supir meng-gas mobilnya, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti dan meng-remnya. Begitulah selanjutnya secara berturut-turut. Untung nggak ada yang muntah…

Sedangkan Kiba…?

"Ukh…" Kiba mengelus-ngelus benjolan biru pada pipi kanannya. "Baka… I-ittai ne… Ukh… Sakit…" rintihnya kesakitan. _'Huh, kalau begini, bagusan pulang aja deh… Gomenna, Naruto…'_

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Kiba melangkah dengan gontai dan dengan kaki yang diseret-seret. Sial benar nasibnya tiga hari ini. Entah karena apa, nggak nyembah Jashin, mungkin? Ah, bukan… Ajaran sesat kok disembah, ya 'kan?

"Ck, sial tiga hari berturut-turut…" gumamnya lagi, masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang kena bogeman mentah dari supir galak tadi.

Sret… Sret… Sret…

Seretan kaki Kiba semakin terdengar seiring mendekat ke rumahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi… Ya, dia akan istirahat satu hari ini, tidak mau kena sial lagi.

Sret…

"Tadaima…" ucap Kiba pelan dan dengan sangat malasnya.

Krieeet

"Okaa-san… Hana-nee… Aku pu—Eh!"

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Kiba!" seru Hana dan Naruto setelah Kiba membuka pintu rumah.

"E-eh…! A-apa ini…!" Kiba masih nggak percaya.

"Ya… Masa' lu nggak ingat?" kata Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ckckck… 7 Juli, Kib… 7 Juli…"

"A-ada apa dengan 7 Ju—Ah, aku lupa!" seru Kiba menepuk dahinya. "U-ulang tahunku… Iya 'kan?" katanya menyanggupkan bicara.

"Hn, begtu saja tidak ingat…" Hana sweatdropped.

"Iya—Eh!" Mata Naruto tertuju pada pipi kanan Kiba yang— "Kenapa pipi lu biru gitu, Kib!" tanyanya terkejut.

"Hng?" Hana ikut melihat. "I-iya… Kenapa pipimu itu, Kiba?"

"E-eto… Ta-tadi…" Kiba menceritakan dengan ragu. "Waktu mau nyeberang, ada cewek, namanya Reika. Terus, setelah kenalan, dia langsung pergi gitu aja dan nggak sadar uang udah sama dia semua. Lalu, tiba-tiba, udah ada angkot di hadapan. Tuh supir mukanya sangar banget, langsung minta ongkos sebelum naik, gue jawab nggak ada, malah dia nge-bogem nggak jelas…" ceritanya. "Dan, inilah hasilnya," tambahnya lagi sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya.

"Oh…" Hana dan Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk.

"He-hei… Jangan ngangguk doang, dong!" Kiba protes. "Kasian gue, nih!"

"Itu 'kan deritamu!" Hana menjulurkan lidahnya.

"…" Kiba pundung. "Eh, oh iya! Nar, lu tahu darimana gue—Eh, lu kok bisa ke rumah tanpa dikasih tahu dulu?" tanyanya curiga.

"Oh, itu…" Naruto pasang pose mikir. "Gue sih, kebetulan aja. Soalnya, selama dua hari kemaren, lu nggak dateng-dateng ke tempat janjian _hang out_, ya… Gue curiga aja, kok bisa udah janji, tapi jadinya nggak dateng? Terus, gue cek aja ke rumah lu, mana tahu ada apa-apa. Dan, rupanya kebetulan lu ultah sekarang, dibilang Hana-neesan gitu…" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Oh…" Giliran Kiba yang manggut.

"Ya udah, kita nggak usah _hang out_, batalin aja," kata Naruto memutuskan.

"Iya!" Hana menyetujui. "Kebetulan, itu ada makanan—yang khusus disiapkan—untuk ultahmu hari ini, yang masiiih aja kena sial, haha…"

"I-iya deh," Kiba (sedikit) sweatdropped.

"AYO!"

"Hai!"

**-Owari-**

**Otanjoubi omedetou, Kiba! 8D**

**Kiba: … Telat, oi! =='**

**Koyuki: Go-gomenna… (_ _')**

**Kiba: … =w='**

**Huaaa! Ma-maaf, Kiba! Birth-fic untukmu (lagi-lagi) telat saya bikin…! DX (Setelah yang untuk Neji)**

**Ultah kalian berdekatan, sih… =3=**

**Mana waktunya mepet lagi… Hari terakhir MOS ini, tanggal 11-nya masuk… Ckckck… =^='**

**Gila deh… Dan, maaf lagi, Kiba saya err… Nista-kan disini XDv -dihajar Kiba+Akamaru+Kiba-fans-**

**Y-ya… Setidaknya 'kan, kau masih saya bikinin ini fic… Walaupun ancur =w=a**

**Oh ya, saya dapet ide bikin ini waktu dengerin lagu Bondan P & F2B yang 'Please Dong, Ah!' itu loh… XD**

**Sumpah… -bagi saya- Itu lagu lucu banget…! XDD**

**Tapi, masih lucuan fic-nya author-author keren di FFn, sih… =.= -plak-**

**Haha, lagunya itu juga udah lama, bukan single baru kok '==d**

**Dan terakhir, MAAF TELAT! TwTv**

**.**

**Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara dan gomenna kalo ada fic yang mirip ini… ==v**

**Review kalo minat! XD -hah?-**


End file.
